


art for a certain equity

by araydre



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre





	art for a certain equity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a certain equity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851938) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 




End file.
